Fate Versus Destiny
by wingsrookie
Summary: What if Fate and Destiny had a disagreement? What if Hermione made a strange decision? What if Fate favored Hermione Granger and Destiny didn't? Who would win? SSHG Dont like, don't read! Leave a review if you want the next chapter posted sooner!


Hello all! Wingsrookie here. I'm another year older, and I finally got my drivers license! In honor of that, I wrote down a little plot bunny that hammered inside my skull for a few days. I never meant for it to be longer than one chapter...but guess it's gotta be, now. I'll post the rest when I've gotten it written. Job hunting is a PAIN! Leave a review if you want me to post the next chapter soon!

Wings Rookie

* * *

Chapter one: The Idiocies of soon-to-be-ex-best-friends (working title...if you can think of a better one, let me know!)

* * *

"And do you know what he said?!"Cried Hermione Granger. Now usually Hermione Granger didn't indulge in these sort of outbursts, but even _the_ Hermione Granger had a breaking point, it would seem.

"No, what did the git say this time?" Drawled Draco, resident pain-in-the-arse, auror, and soon-to-be husband of Finny Weasely.

"He said that no matter how smart I was, or how kind, or rich, I'd never get a real boyfriend because I'm ugly as a house-elf, more annoying than peeves and Moaning Murtle combined, and more boring than both Binns and arithmancy, and...well, you get the idea! How can he _say_ that? After all the years we've been friends! After every stupid situation I've pulled him out of! He could at least have a little courtesy towards _my_ feelings for once!" Hermione complained. A gasp came from the doorway of the grimmauld-place library.

"_Who said that?!_ Demanded Ginny Weasely, ears red and sparks shooting from her wand.

"Your brother, apparently." Ginny's fiancé replied dryly from behind the book he was pretending to read.

"He _didn't!_" Ginny gasped.

"As a matter of fact, he did. In front of everyone. I've never been so embarrassed in my life! And that _includes_ the time someone thought it'd be funny to shrink everything except my undergarments with a self-invented spell, and I had to go to fetch McGonagall in nothing but a bed-curtain!" Hermione retorted angrily, pacing back and forth on the carpet.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep doing that." Draco remarked calmly.

Hermione threw a _Look_ at him. Ginny threw her own brand of a _'shut-up-and-don't-make-this-worse' _look.

"Why would he say something like that?" Ginny demanded, coming to sit in the chair next to Draco. Hermione threw her hands into the air in frustration.

"He asked me out _again_, Ginny! And when I said no, again, he got unreasonable and started yelling all those nasty things! I told him before the war that I couldn't date him, and I don't see why my opinion on the matter should have changed just because the war is over!" Hermione growled.

"You'd think I didn't know my own mind! It's not like I don't know what I want, or anything!" Hermione added despairingly. Draco and Ginny looked at each other. This was news to them.

"Who _do_ you want, then?" Ginny demanded.

"I didn't say _who_ I want, I said _what_. I want someone intelligent, that I can have real conversations with on something other than quidittch! I want someone who'll be loyal even after the "novelty" of me has worn off, even when I'm all wrinkly and old. I want someone I can trust, but someone I can love and who loves me. Someone I can enjoy life with...someone I find attractive." Hermione responded immediately.

Raising one eyebrow, Draco looked at Ginny and then Hermione. Back and forth his gaze wavered a few times, and then he settled on looking at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously, not liking the look Draco was giving her.

"Well, it's just...that sounds just like Snape to me." Draco replied. Ginny gave her fiancé a look that said "you're crazy".

"No, really. I mean, you'd never know it from how he treats his students, but he's really caring and loyal if he has an interest in you, and I'd know. I _am_ his Godson after all. He's _very_ loyal to those he cares about." Draco explained.

"There isn't any question about how intelligent Snape is, either. And Snape certainly wouldn't care what someone else looks like...with all the teasing about his own looks, he's got to be more than aware that beauty isn't everything." Ginny added thoughtfully, still giving Draco a funny look.

"You two are crazy, you know that?" Hermione retorted.

"People keep telling us that." Ginny replied, a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Don't you even think about it, Ginerva Ann Weasely!" Hermione warned.

"Think of what?" Remus Lupin asked from the doorway to the library.

"Hey, looks like a party's going on in here. I didn't know you three had secret parties in the library!" Sirius Black said from behind Remus. The two men entered the library, striding across the dark green carpet. Remus's worn leather shoes made a soft padding sound across the carpet while Sirius's bare-feet were silent. Having reached the others, Remus conjured a padded armchair which Sirius promptly stole. Giving his friend a dirty look, Remus summoned up another chair. Sitting in the deep red chair, Remus casually vanished the first chair he'd conjured. Sirius hit the floor with an 'umph!"

"Moooney!" whined Sirius. Looking somewhat satisfied, Remus turned his attention back to Hermione, Ginny, and Draco.

"Now, what is Ginny thinking of doing that you don't like?" Remus asked. Hermione looked exasperated.

"She's going to try to set me up with Snape." Hermione replied despairingly as she watched Ginny's eyes go unfocused as the witch went into "plotting mode" right in front of Hermione. Sirius shot up from the floor and his face had a heavy flush on it. He looked very scary as he stalked over to stand in front of Ginny Weasely.

"Ginny," Sirius growled softly. Startled, Ginny left her contemplations abruptly to face a very livid Sirius Black.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly and innocently.

"Please tell me you aren't plotting to set up our sweet, innocent Hermione with the evil, vile, greasy git." Sirius demanded softly.

"Of course not." Ginny replied easily. Sirius, sighing and deflating somewhat, looked very relieved.

"Thank goodness for that! Don't scare me like that, Hermione!" Sirius demanded, conjuring up a chair and collapsing onto it.

"I'm going to set her up with Snape." Ginny said innocently. Sirius fell off the chair.

"But...b..but! You just said you weren't!" Sirius cried in horror.

"No. I said I wasn't going to set her up with the evil, vile, greasy git. I said nothing about the loyal, intelligent, _very_ eligible Severus Snape. You know, war-hero, teacher, guy who saved your Godsons' life more times than years you've been alive?" Ginny retorted before getting up and striding from the room angrily.

Sirius hurried after her, trying to talk sense into the angry young witch. It looked like he was getting the worse of the infamous Weasely temper, however, and when they got down the hall a ways, the people in the library heard horrified shrieks from Sirius.

Back in the library, Remus was looking thoughtful. Hermione threw a pleading look at Remus. Remus, however, ignored her and looked at Draco. Draco shrugged, and Remus finally looked at Hermione and her pleading gaze.

"You know...that actually...makes sense." Remus finally said, and Hermione's shoulders slumped. Coming from Ginny, or even Draco, it was a harebrained idea that would never work. Remus Lupin, however, was one person whose opinion Hermione highly valued. Draco watched the exchange with interest. Lupin and Granger seemed to be exchanging ideas without even speaking as their eyes met. Breaking her gaze away from Remus's, Hermione looked at Draco.

"Alright. I'm not agreeing to date him but...if Ginny gets Snape to say yes, I won't say no to _one_ date. Only one, mind you. Just to see if there's anything to this harebrained scheme of yours. But if he insults me, I'm going to hex his nose off!" Hermione sighed, before standing and wandering to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione gave him another _look_, although this one seemed to be more of annoyance than anger or incredulity.

"To bed. I have a feeling I'm going to need my rest to face tomorrow." Hermione replied dryly before heading off to bed.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre

Far away from the small library of Grimmauld place, so far away it was on a different plane, two beings were having a fight over the very same subject. A fair lady with long blonde hair was pacing in front of a fire that seemed oddly transparent.

"_What_ were you _thinking_?!" The lady demanded of a man who was reclining regally on a couch and watching the lady pace with an amused air.

"Exactly what you should be. They would be an excellent match. It wasn't hard to put the idea into the Malfoy boy's head. After all, he _is_ just what the Granger girl wants. She just doesn't know it yet." the man replied languidly. The lady glared into his deep brown eyes with her green ones. His eyes seemed to laugh at her from behind his chesnut locks.

"Are you kidding?! He'll make her absolutely miserable!" The Lady shrieked.

"No he won't. He could, but he won't." the man responded calmly, swirling his wine glass and holding the spinning contents up to the light of the fire experimentally.

"Yes he will!" She insisted. The man watched the woman glare at him for a few moments, and then he cocked his head to the side.

"What makes you say that, Desitny?" He asked calmly.

"He's evil, and ugly, and greasy! He has never treated another human being nicely in his _entire life_!! He comes from a bad family, on _both_ sides, and he's got a stick up his bum the size of the milkyway!" The lady Destiny replied sulkily. The man laughed.

"He's not evil, he made some mistakes, but he's more than made up for those and chosen to follow the light. He treats Dumbledore decently, and he's fairly nice to McGonagall. There was this one lady, once, that he was nice to, if you recall." the man corrected.

"Fate! Three people isn't good enough! Not to make him worthy of a good relationship like the Granger child is, and not to prepare him to _have_ a good relationship like the type she deserves!" Destiny cried in exasperation.

* * *

Hope you liked that. I'm too tired and lazy right now to write out a long-drawn out story of why you should leave a review (should be read: I have about five minutes left to walk a mile home...), so I'm just going to remind you that the more reviews I get, the more likely it is I'll post quickly.

Wings


End file.
